Of Magic, Love, and Warcraft?
by LifesAtease
Summary: America is on England's last nerve and England finally snaps at a meeting. But what happens when a spell goes wrong and they all get sucked into a computer game? My first story, Multiple pairings inside, USxUK, Beta'd


**A/N So here's my first story ****J**** I'm such an addict to Hetalia and WoW, I just had to but them together. It might not seem like it at first, but eventually America and England will warm up to each other (which will make the rating go up too :P) This is mainly UsxUk but there will be hints of: Franada, GerIta, Giripan, Spamano, PrusAustHung, SuFin, RoChu, and maybe others.**

**This is also an RP between me and Arakni666 on LJ that was edited by us and beta'd by the awesome CatGirlPrime on LJ too.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Himyura Hideki World of Warcraft Blizzard (I can only wish I owned them T-T)**

As unnecessary as it may seem at times, nations were expected to attend every meeting that they were called to. From solving problematic political affairs to just reaffirming alliances, the bosses of nations felt every meeting was important and would improve international relations.

That is how England found himself sitting at a small meeting in Washington D.C., which he had deemed useless after 5 minutes. As usual, America had taken the stand to voice-or shout- his ideas on the subject they were supposed to be discussing. Other nations had stepped in to counter-attack with their own thoughts, starting fights that turned into discussions completely off topic. It became a mix of loud noises that irritated England to no end. He opted to just sit with his eyes closed, hoping to drown out the noise and find some needed peace and quiet.

Unaware of the irritation radiating off the Brit nearby, America slammed his hands down onto the table in front of him. "So that's why I think we should stop greenhouse emissions with a giant vacuum!" He grinned around at all the other nations in the room. "Any questions? No? Good. And no objections, 'cause I'm the hero, and hero's are always right!"

Everything was silent for a moment before Japan raised his hand. "I agree with America-san," he stated firmly. The raucous yelling that America had managed to quell with his outburst restarted immediately.

England's patience had already been running thin, and at this he snapped. He jumped to his feet, glaring at America. "You bloody idiot! If that was even possible, what would you do with the vacuum then? The gases would still be there and you can't just let the vacuum sit and rot."

America's bright grin slipped slightly at the objection. "Well, obviously we'd shoot it off into space with a giant cannon." He waved his hands in a vague motion of his idea. "It's not like I would be stupid enough to leave a vacuum full of gases sitting around." He pushed his glasses back up his nose from where they had slipped.

Another pause. Japan looked like he was going to say something else, probably to agree with America again, but the murderous look on England's face made him hold his tongue.

The Brit furrowed his eyebrows. The superpower nation was _really_ starting to get on his nerves. "You can't solve all your problems by blowing them out into space! Think logically for once! All your ideas about helping the world are ridiculous. Do you really think you could save the world by building a giant robot? Or a giant vacuum? My ideas are at least realistic- even if they aren't the best." He felt as though he was going to blow a fuse, and at this point, he really didn't care about the consequences. He was willing to do anything to put an end to this silly meeting so he could get some rest.

Everyone in the room was silent, now, as they watched the tension between the two. Even Russia was quiet and still as he watched them, though the dark smile on his face was unnerving.

America gritted his teeth, eyes flashing behind Texas' lenses. "What's your problem? All you do is nag, nag, nag like I'm a little kid or something. Well, guess what England. I'm not a little kid. _Not anymore_." The memory of a rainy battlefield threatened to rear its head, but he forced it down. "And I'll _never_ be him again."

England flinched at the mention of the past. It was always painful to think of America back when he was still just a child. He turned his head away, pushing the memory back to the deepest recesses of his mind. Spinning abruptly around on his heel, he stalked away from the table. He sat down on a nearby couch and glared at the group of nations, America in particular. '_They're all idiots_,' he thought as he crossed his arms. He was in no mood to be there, but he couldn't leave until the meeting was officially over. Maybe from this distance he could block everyone out.

Stark silence hung over the room for several minutes. Before anyone else could break it, America turned to the laptop he had placed on the table earlier. "Well, since this meeting is obviously not going anywhere if you guys won't listen to my awesomely heroic ideas, I'm going to do some raiding."

No one had wanted to take the stand to try and actually discuss a topic, so they broke off to talk amongst themselves.

Italy migrated over beside America when he saw the laptop. He was fascinated by the machine but, for some odd reason, Germany wouldn't let him near his own. "Ve~ What are you doing, America?"

Said nation grinned at the other's interest. "This? It's World of Warcraft. It's a super cool MMORPG that came out a few years ago." He pulled Italy closer, pointing to the person in the middle of the screen. "See this guy here? He's my character. He's wicked powerful, and I've already got him to level 57. I need to get him to at least 60 before I can take on this Hellfire Citadel instance. Don't want him to die or anything!"

"Ehh, that's so cool!" Italy touched the screen reverently, as if he could actually feel the pixilated trees. "Doitsu, Doitsu, come look at this! It's like another world in here!"

Germany sighed. He had been kind of hoping that this meeting would actually go well for once, and now it was blatantly obvious that it was not going to turn out that way. He strode over at the shorter nation's call, staring down over his shoulder at the laptop screen. "This is one of those online games correct?" He had to admit, it did seem like a rather thoroughly designed system.

Nodding, America targeted his next kill and within seconds was slashing at it with his sword. "Not just a game…the best one ever!"

"Look, Doitsu, it seems so real!" Italy took hold of the tall blonde's arm and bounced on his feet as he watched America play. By now, Japan had made his way over to the group wondering what was so interesting on the screen. A small crowd formed behind the American to watch the magical world.

America tore his eyes away from his screen for a moment to look at the nations gathered around him. "See? Isn't it cool?" To emphasize his point, he went after a slightly higher level monster, sparking a much more interesting battle. "Aw yeah, Level up!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Your character is almost as awesome as me. I just might have to get this game for my computer," Prussia said as he came up to watch the game.

"'Almost as awesome?' Yeah right!" America pressed a key to make his character do a more powerful move. "This guy could beat you any day, hands down. But, yeah, you should totally get this game; we could do crazy PvP battles!"

From underneath the table, a high-pitched voice piped up, "That's what I'll do! I'll make a WoW character so strong, all of you will have to acknowledge me as a nation!"

With a sigh, Sweden reached under the table and pulled up a beaming Sealand. "Y' w'r' s'ppos'd t' st'y home," the intimidating man grumbled.

Prussia laughed, both at the sight of Sealand squirming in Sweden's hold and America's prideful words. "Maybe I will buy it, and then I could totally prove that my character would be more awesome than yours."

"You're so full of yourself. You don't even know how the game works. I bet you would get ambushed before you even hit level 10," Hungary mocked as she joined the group, clearly interested in what was going on.

Prussia laughed again, turning to look at the only woman in the room. "What makes you such an expert? I doubt you could handle an awesome game like this."

Hungary only smirked. "Of course I can. I already have a level 35 Tauren Hunter with 2 pets." Her smirk widened at the albino's speechless face.

On the other side of the table, Finland wasn't too pleased to see the micro nation in Sweden's grip. "Peter, how did you get in here? You know you're not supposed to follow us to meetings."

"Mama!" Sealand struggled against the grip on the back of his shirt. "Make Papa let go of me! I just wanted to see what was going on."

Finland smiled, taking Sealand from the Swede's hold. "It's not always a pretty sight during these meetings. I don't want you to get hurt when your older brother goes on a rampage."

- England had about a minute of peace on the couch before France sauntered over to his side, dropping down with a flourished smile.

"Our Amerique, he was such a troublesome child, non? I can remember it as if it were yesterday..." He glanced at England out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction.

"Back off, frog, " the Brit growled. "This meeting is bad enough. I don't need you to make it worse."

Instead of backing off, France scooted closer, draping one arm around England's tense shoulders, which was promptly shrugged off as England tried to move away. "Come now, Angleterre, " France purred as he pulled out a rose out of...his pocket? "Do not say such harsh things. I am only trying to calm you down."

"I don't need anyone to calm me down! What I need is some peace and quiet. Now kindly leave me alone."

France made a second attempt to move closer, throwing his arm over the Brit again. "You wound me with your cold-hearted refusal, mon cher." He offered the rose to the other nation. "Let me help you calm down. I promise, you will not regret it," he purred, winking.

England pushed the rose away from him, turning his glare on the Frenchman. "I'm regretting ever coming to this meeting in the first place. What makes you think mingling with you is going to make me feel any better?"

"Mingling?" France waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Why, Angleterre, what a dreadfully indecent proposition for such a public place! But I suppose since I am so kind, I will help you out. Shall we find the nearest closet?"

England cringed, pushing France fully off of him. "Not even in your dreams, damn frog." He got up and moved to the other end of the couch. "You of all people would be the last person I'd _ever_ want to be involved with."

"But, Angleterre!" France cried as he followed England. "You know nothing of my dreams!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand mirror, intricately painted around the edges and so flamboyantly French it was almost painful to look at.

Stretching out his arm to drop the mirror onto England's lap, he declared, "Voila, one of my dreams is already coming true. I can see myself in your pants!"

That was it. England growled in disgust and threw the mirror across the room, where it bounced several times along the floor before settling with multiple cracks on the surface.

"Mon mirroir!" France cried, dashing across the room towards the fallen object. As he picked it up, several shards of glass fell out, clinking against the tiled floor.

England had gotten up from the couch, ignoring France's dramatics over the mirror, and made his way towards the table. Enough was enough- America had started all this, and it was about time to teach him a lesson. His anger was rising from the noise around him, seemingly even louder now.

Hungary and Prussia were still fighting as Austria tried futilely to stop them. China was attempting to convince America that he should put a Chinatown in the game, Greece was sleeping soundly with his cats lounging on top of him, and someone was complaining about America using his computer, but no one was listening. All England heard was excessive noise with everyone laughing and talking, and seeing that idiot America smiling at Italy as he tried to explain that game of his in simple terms.

The American looked up as England approached. He grinned, but there was a slight edge behind it as he waited for the Brit's next move. "Finally decided to come join the fun, old man?"

Everyone immediately fell silent, waiting to see if another fight would break out. "You just enjoy humiliating me, don't you? Let's see if you'll be having quite as much fun when I'm through with you!" England pulled his wand from his pocket, pointing it at America.

America stared at the wand in surprise at first but then burst out laughing. "What are you gonna do with that? Hit me on the head 'till I surrender? The most you could do with that plastic thing is- Ahh!"

During the barrage of insults, England had been busy muttering a spell under his breath. It shot out of his wand, aiming for the American sitting at the head of the table.

But America had ducked, falling out of his chair, shocked that England's magic had _actually_ worked. The spell flew right past America and was headed straight towards France, or, more precisely, his mirror.

As soon as the spell hit the shards of glass, the entire room exploded with a bright light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. A sudden strong wind picked up out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell!" England cried as the wind became stronger. Everyone tried to hold their ground, but eventually they started to get swept up by the gust. England felt himself being pulled, and he, too, lost his footing and was sent flying through the air. The last thing he saw was the laptop sitting on the table getting closer and closer before everything went black.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think, Reviews are approved :D**

**And If anyone can guess who the person is that no one was listening to, you get a cookie.**


End file.
